Touch
by eevee248
Summary: A series of FE pairing one-shots for the 30 Day OTP Challenge. Includes hetero, yaoi, and yuri pairings. Rating varies on the challenge, but it shouldn't exceed "T". We'll see if the rating will have to be bumped as we go, though.
1. Holding Hands

The first of thirty OTP Challenges! I'm not sticking for one pairing for this, as there are waaaaay too many FE pairings that I adore (although you should expect repeats if you plan on reading this the entire way through). I'll probably do another series of these once I'm done for Pokemon, but that won't be until, well, thirty days pass. Okay, I just want to do a huge shout out to misslaheela, who wrote an absolutely _lovely_ JillxHaar fic which really gave me the inspiration I needed for this. Now that that's out of the way...

**Pairing(s): **Leonardo/Edward

**Words: **1,204

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **The only thing I can really think of is the fact that it's a one-shot devoted to a pairing between two guys? So homophobes, be gone! (Or just skip to the next chapter.) OH WAIT. I suppose there's spoilers for the Radiant Dawn endgame. But that's it?

* * *

Leonardo can't believe it.

How _can_ he? It doesn't seem like too long ago since he was being held captive by Begnion soldiers, since he was weak. And now, suddenly, he's here, being chosen as one of Yune's strongest soldiers?! He doesn't even feel _proud_ of the achievement; all it does is form a dreadful lump in his throat that he can't swallow no matter how many drinks he takes from his canteen.

_He's going to die_.

He still has no idea how he made it this far, even. As loathe as he is to admit it, it is probably due to Edward. The myrmidon is much quicker on his feet than Leonardo could ever be, and the brunet is _always_ at his side, whether they're on the battlefield or no. If it weren't for Edward's quick feet and rash thinking, Leonardo would be stuck like a pig on the end of some Begnion soldier's lance long ago. Even before they met Micaiah and Sothe, that's how things worked; Leonardo would nearly die, and then somehow Edward would save him.

Every. Single. Time.

So why in _blazes_ did Ike and his tactician choose to bring _him_ here?

Edward seems to be much more eager about their final expedition than Leonardo is, but he supposes that is to be expected. Even at times like this, when the safety of the entire _world_ is tipped off-balance, Edward is still himself. It's a reassurance on Leonardo's part, even if the brunet's rash nature makes him want to bash his head against the wall in aggravation. Since he lost his family, Edward and the rest of the Dawn Brigade are the only things in this world that Leonardo feels that he can truly rely on. And with Micaiah becoming Yune's oracle and Sothe being solely devoted to Micaiah as usual, it's a relief that at least Edward can stay the same.

... Well, Nolan hasn't really changed either, but Leonardo has always been closest to Edward, despite their childish banter.

Clenching the bow that Micaiah had presented to him, Leonardo allows a shaky sigh to slip past his lips. He shouldn't even _be here_; he should have been turned to stone, just like just about everyone else in the world. _He_ is not strong. All he's good at is keeping a cool head and keeping Edward on a leash (which he's only sometimes good at, at that).

Glancing to his side, Leonardo can't help but smile slightly. Edward bounces on the balls of his feet enthusiastically, tossing his sword into the air and catching it by the hilt restlessly. Scolding him comes to mind, but the sudden realization that this could be the last time they _have_ a moment like this makes him quickly decide against it. Taking a shaky breath and glancing around him to make sure that none of his comrades are watching, Leonardo reaches out and takes Edward's hand in his.

Instantly, the myrmidon stops bouncing, and his sword clatters to the floor as he is too stunned to catch it on its way down. Seconds that feel like decades pass with the two of them standing there stiffly, and Leonardo glances over at his comrade to see the brunet's cheeks painted a bright scarlet.

Although he imagines that he's probably blushing just as furiously, Leonardo does not pull his hand away, instead giving it a tight squeeze. "Don't die in there," he orders, although his voice quavers slightly as he continues, "You're my family now. We're going to go back home together, remember?"

Edward nods slowly, not daring to glance over at the blond who is currently holding his hand. Too many incomprehensible thoughts are bouncing around his mind right now for him to come up with any sort of meaningful answer, so he hopes that the nod is enough to let Leonardo know that he understands. Biting his lip, the myrmidon gives the archer's hand a squeeze of his own. For whatever reason, all he can think of is the archer's hand. _It's incredibly soft,_ he notes. _Despite living on the streets for the past few years, he still has a noble's hands... They're cold, too. And sweaty._ Edward swallows nervously, well aware of how his heart is thrashing in his chest as though attempting to escape. Finally, Edward spares a small glance in Leonardo's direction.

The archer, thank the goddess, is not facing him. His sapphire eyes are dead-set on the doors of the Tower as their allies prepare for the upcoming battles around them. The wind gently buffets his golden strands, and Edward quickly looks away. He has always thought of his friend as looking somewhat girly, but in that moment, he was almost...

_Leonardo is pretty._ The thought is frightening, and the brunet is quick to banish it from his mind as he gives his friend's hand another squeeze. Edward closes his eyes, finding himself recalling all the times Leonardo ever scolded him (which was a lot of times!). Sure, he would roll his eyes and tell Leonardo that he worried too much, or that he was too pessimistic, but Edward isn't _stupid_. He never missed the look of concern that Leonardo regarded him with when in the midst of a lecture. He never thought that it was just Leonardo being, well, Leonardo.

Leonardo _appreciates_ him. Leonardo doesn't want him to die. Leonardo cares about _him_; a simple-minded boy from the streets who serves to cause nothing but trouble. Despite who he is, and who Leonardo once was, Leonardo just wants him to be safe.

Edward would be lying if he were to say that he didn't care about Leonardo. He just doesn't know in what... He doesn't know what kind of caring he feels for Leonardo. Sometimes, just watching his back is enough. Sometimes, Leonardo is just his family, as much as Sothe, Micaiah, and Nolan are (although Edward feels significantly less close to Sothe than he does the others). But other times... Other times, Edward finds himself wanting to run his hands along Leonardo's jaw, or through the archer's hair. Other times, he wants to hold the blond's hand (as he is doing now), or just... Hold him. Period.

And Edward doesn't feel that way for Nolan or Micaiah. _At all_. (Although he would be lying if he said he didn't find Micaiah attractive, but Sothe is much too protective of her for anyone to even _think_ of making a move on the silver haired maiden.)

They might not make it through this... Would now be an okay time to give in to the temptation of touching his friend's hair? Would it be okay to hold him the way he has been wanting to for so long? Could he... Could he even try to _kiss_ the blond? His heart hammers harder against his chest and his head grows dizzy at the mere thought.

... No. He won't do it.

He and Leonardo promised; they're going back home together after this is all over. They'll both make it out of this. Edward will make sure of it.

So for now, the gentle squeezes they give each other's hands as they wait for the others to finish preparing is enough.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

Okay, second challenge for the 30 Day OTP Challenge! This one took foreverrrrrr too finish, just because "Cuddling Somewhere" was such a weird writing prompt for me and well, it had me stuck. I mean, I wanted _at least_ 1,000 words out of this thing and it was just... How do you write 1,000 words about cuddling someone?! Not to mention that it was originally going to be Roy/Lalum, then Rutger/Clarine, and _then_ Innes/Eirika... Until it reached its finished product, which I'm much happier with than I was expecting. Okay, it didn't end up at _quite_ 1,000 words, but I decided it was close enough? Anyways, enough of my chatter...

**Pairing(s): **Ephraim/Myrrh, and heavily implied Innes/Eirika

**Words: **939

**Rating: **Eeeh, I'll say "T" for emotional reasons? But maybe I'm being silly. ... I should get someone else to do these ratings for me I suck at it.

**Warnings: **Character Death (although it's all apart of the game's canon plot, so...) and tiny girls that are over a thousand years old (as I know that squiks some of you out there).

* * *

Her father is dead.

Her frame is tiny amongst the masses of their army, but Ephraim would still be able to pick her out even if Saleh's tall figure didn't guide her as they marched. His brow furrows as he watches her.

Like her, he was not even close to where his father was when he was killed. His eyes close, and he struggles to fight off the images. His closest friend since childhood, standing tall over his father's crumpled body. His father's throne room, splattered with the blood of his father and his most skilled knights. Lyon's violet eyes, the thirst for power dancing within them. His stomach tightens, and he cringes as they march. He sets his gaze beyond the now fatherless Dragon, resting it on the small of Eirika's back instead. She walks at the front of their company, while Ephraim guards the back. A bitter smile tugs at his lips as he remembers their childish argument over who should lead; Eirika had insisted that as Renais's new king, it should be Ephraim, but with Innes's reluctant assistance, he managed to convince her that their company would be in better spirits if the kind-hearted princess led them.

His smile becomes more genuine as he watches Innes matching his sister's pace stride-by-stride. He watches the sniper turns and says something to the teal-haired princess; probably some snarky comment on their surroundings or the like. Eirika shoots the Frelian prince a slight smile, and Ephraim can't help but feel relieved. Upon first hearing of Innes's feelings for his sister, Ephraim had been worried that the snobby heir would only cause her more pain. But perhaps he was wrong. Perhaps Innes - _Innes_, of all people - would be able to shed some light on the world for his sister amidst all this darkness.

Darkness... The mere thought of the word brings back the throbbing in his chest, and Ephraim bends over before he can stop himself. Beside him, Kyle stops, turning to his liege worriedly.

"King Ephraim? Ephraim! Everyone, stop, Ephraim's..." Already, the company has slowed to a stop, although no one misses Innes's groan and eye roll.

"I'm fine, Kyle," Ephraim insists. "Just... Duelling with unpleasant thoughts." Kyle hesitates, and Ephraim lifts his head to shoot his friend a shaky smile. "I'll be fine. Continue walking with the others. I just need a moment to catch my breath."

"King Ephraim..." Kyle sighs, nodding obediently. "Yes, sir." The greenet turns to face the rest of the company, relaying Ephraim's orders to continue before walking away from his lord. For a moment, it's silent. Ephraim's breathing slows back to a steady rhythm, but he doesn't leave the place where he stands just yet. He just... Needs this.

"Great Dragon - ! Wait, you..." Ephraim lifts his head, watching in silence as Myrrh squirms out of Saleh's grip and rushes towards him. He plasters on a weak smile as the small girl comes to a stop in front of him, but his smile is eliminated as she wraps her thin arms around his neck. He isn't thinking as he rests his forehead on Myrrh's shoulder, nor is he thinking as he weakly wraps him arm around her tiny figure. Seconds pass by, and Saleh sounds tense as he finally addresses the teal-haired king, "King Ephraim, if you don't mind..." Suddenly embarrassed, Ephraim's arm slides away from Myrrh, and he lifts his head to look her in the eye. Her arms fall from her shoulder's as her red gaze meets his blue one.

"I need a moment with my brother," Myrrh states softly before Ephraim can think of any suitable things to say. "If it's not a burden to him..." Ephraim smiles, ruffling her hair as he looks up at Saleh.

"Could we have a moment? We won't be long." Slowly and hesitantly, Saleh nods before turning to catch up with the others. Ephraim laughs. "He's like your very own Kyle." Myrrh blinks, cocking her head to the side.

"I suppose... But you and Kyle are closer than Saleh and I," Myrrh murmurs, clinging onto the front of Ephraim's cape. Ephraim shrugs.

"I suppose that's true enough." They're both silent for a moment, and Ephraim finds himself bringing his arms around her again before whispering, "I'm sorry. Your father..."

Myrrh's body becomes stiff in his embrace. "It's not your fault..." Ephraim shakes his head.

"Lyon is my friend. My closest friend. Even closer than Forde and Kyle. I can't..." A small sigh escapes him. "I can't help but feel a bit responsible. So I'll apologize if I want to."

Myrrh says nothing, simply clinging onto the king's cape tighter.

"We..." Ephraim closes his eyes, resting his head on her tiny shoulder once more. "We are both fatherless now."

"He isn't Prince Lyon anymore..." Myrrh whispers. Ephraim tenses at the statement.

"Please..." He's practically choking on the words he speaks. "Please don't go there, Myrrh."

"I... Until this war is over..." Ephraim blinks, turning his head so he can look at Myrrh.

"Yes?"

"Until this war is over, I can... I would like to be your closest friend..." Myrrh swallows, clinging onto the king's cape desperately. "Brother."

Ephraim smiles, tightening his hold on the small girl. "As long as you don't ask me to watch over you at night again, I think that can be arranged." A quiet giggle bubbles from Myrrh's throat, and Ephraim buries his face in her shoulder.

It is a shame that he didn't notice it sooner, but... Perhaps Eirika is not the only one who has someone serving as a light amidst this darkness.


	3. GamingWatching a Movie

So, this prompt was a really, _really_ scary one, just because it was such a modern idea. Something that I've been really wanting to avoid for this challenge is AUs, just because I've been wanting to embrace the characters in their… I don't know. Their purest forms? I'm kind of rambling here, I guess, and not making much sense either, so I'll just get to the point. But then the concept of the M!MU and Olivia's theater came to mind, and I decided a theater production would be enough. This is considerably longer than the other challenges so far have been, but I think that's probably because I ended up having a _bit_ too much fun. In all honesty, it was going to be even _longer_ because I was thinking of having Basilio make an appearance, and perhaps have something to do with the PeacefulTimeline!children, but none of that ended up being put in. But I _did_ have fun with it, and considering that enjoyment is what I write for; I suppose that's what's important!

**Pairing(s): **Inigo/Lucina, background M!Robin/Olivia, it's-supposed-to-be-implied background Chrom/Maribelle, Owain/Severa, implied Brady/Fem!Morgan

**Words: **1,766

**Rating: **K+, I think? If only for this really light mentioning of bar fights. It might fit into K, though?

**Warnings: **Well, there's that light mentioning of bar fights, but I'm not sure if it's big enough to count as a warning.

The last time they had been here, it hadn't been _nearly_ as crowded as it is now. The people that drift around them all speak an excited chatter as they gaze at the several stalls selling refreshments lined on the streets around them. Like the crowds, those are also new, and Lucina lets out a small hum of approval.

"Robin and Olivia have really gone all out on this, haven't they?" she asks, pulling her gaze away from the stalls and to the back of the head of the man who leads her.

A light chuckle is his immediate response before he replies, "Well, this is the dream that brought them together. I'm happy for them." Lucina nods, smiling gently at him before glancing down at her enclosed palm. She unravels her fingers carefully, gazing at the ticket that had somehow reached them via messenger. She is still impressed by the dedication that delivering this ticket must have taken; due to her and Inigo constantly being on the move, it's a miracle that it had even made it to them before the show had already been performed.

_His parents must have really wanted him here,_ she thinks, gripping the ticket tightly once more as she returns to ogling their surroundings.

"I wonder how much more they plan on adding to it!" Inigo chimes. "After all, none of these stalls existed when they were having their reception."

"We can ask them soon enough," Lucina reminds him, giving his hand a small squeeze that he is quick to return. He takes a sudden sidestep that catches her off-guard, and a small gasp is all she can muster as he makes a quick turn that leads to her being spun into his arms. Lucina blushes slightly as he simply holds her there for a moment, stunned into silence as the mercenary quickly presses his lips to his forehead before he spins her back out.

"Sorry!" Inigo laughs, although he hardly sounds apologetic at all. "There was someone I didn't see coming, and I had to think on my feet, so to speak." Lucina simply shakes her head, giving him a dubious look.

"Whatever you say," she replies, although her tone is much more sarcastic than Inigo was hoping it would be.

"I wonder if any of the others will be there," Inigo thinks aloud. It's somewhat obvious that he's trying to change the topic, but Lucina doesn't bother trying to call him out on it.

"Mother says that Brady will be performing there," Lucina informs him. "Apparently Mother and Father were hoping to make it there themselves, but some court issue has them stuck back in the capital."

"Morgan will definitely be there," Inigo adds. "I mean, if they managed to get _us_ an invite... Besides, she never misses one of Brady's performances." Lucina laughs, causing Inigo's own smile to widen.

"You're right about that..." she mumbles to herself as they finally reach the theater's colossal doors. Fortunately, there are two doormen holding them open, meaning that the couple can easily just slip through the entrance with a quick showing of their tickets. The doormen don't seem to really care about whether or not they have admission however, as they just wave the two on before Inigo has even managed to tug his out of his pocket. "Everyone seems so laid-back these days..."

"I guess that's what peace feels like, isn't it?" Lucina frowns, turning away from the doormen to look at her companion.

"You should know better than anyone that the world still doesn't know peace," she reminds him, eyeing the bruise on his neck that is mostly hidden by his collar.

"Luce, a bar fight isn't a declaration of war," Inigo insists as he stares over the endless rows of empty seats. It seems as though most of the people coming to this performance are still being distracted by the colourful refreshment stands outside. "Gods, where are we going to sit?"

Lucina is about to respond, but they both freeze in place as a rather bubbly voice interrupts them. "Inigooooo! Lucinaaaa! We're over here!" Both of them glance over, spotting a familiar tuft of pink hair sitting amongst one of the higher rows. Grinning, Inigo tugs Lucina down to the row where the caller sits, waving his free hand towards her.

"Hey, Morg!" Inigo practically sings as he leads his companion towards his sister. He raises his eyebrows, grinning slyly as he takes the empty seat next to her. "Who's the stranger?"

Lucina blinks, following Inigo's gaze. On Morgan's other side is a... Well, a stunningly beautiful woman. Her nose is perfectly formed, and her long blond hair tumbles past her shoulders free of any bounds. She wears a plain sundress made of white fabric, but on her it looks as if it is one of Ylisse's most expensive gowns. Again, Lucina blinks. The woman... Well, she looks as though she could be an angel.

"Are you _daft_?!" the woman hisses, crossing her arms over her chest and catching both Inigo and Lucina off-guard. "It's just me. Gawds, you guys are acting as though you've seen my mother or something..."

"_Severa?!_" Inigo and Lucina cry in unison while Morgan simply giggles at their surprise. "What... What are _you_ doing here?" Inigo stammers. "Aren't you and Owain on that... Quest thing?"

Severa's scowl deepens as she barks back, "Look, even we get breaks sometimes, you know? Hmph." She turns away, staring at the stage determinedly.

Inigo chuckles sheepishly, turning to Lucina. "Well... That was unexpected?" Lucina nods slowly, although it's obvious to all in her company that she still doesn't quite believe the revelation. Taking a deep breath, she shoots Severa a slight smile.

"You've grown to be very lovely over the past three years, Severa," the bluenette states softly. Severa sniffs indignantly, shooting Lucina a half-hearted glare.

"Idle flattery? From _you_, of all people? I must say that I'm disappointed, Lucina." A small sigh passes Severa's lips as she adds, "Too much time with that pile of trash, I suppose..." Inigo laughs sheepishly; tugging his hand away from Lucina's to wrap it around her shoulders instead.

"And here I was thinking that maybe your heart had been thawed over the past few years, Ice Queen," Inigo counters. Severa scoffs, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Maybe it has, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave it unguarded around _you_," Severa replies coldly, folding her hands over her lap. Inigo opens his mouth as though he's going to try and bark back some snarky comment of his own, but Morgan is quick to interrupt.

"Soooo. I've been wondering, Brother." The pinkette grins mischievously, resting her chin in her palms. "When are you and Lucina going to get hitched?" Inigo's face flushes a bright scarlet, and Lucina shifts uncomfortably as her own cheeks are dusted with a light pink. Even Severa glances over curiously as Inigo lifts his free hand, spinning a ring around his finger.

"Weeeell, as you can see..."

"That's not Mom's ring!" Morgan gasps incredulously, shooting her brother an accusingly glare. "What did you do with it?! Did you burn it in a holy sacrifice to Naga or -"

"Oh, _shush it_," Inigo laughs, bonking his younger sister on the top of her head with the same hand that he wears the ring on. "I wear it on a necklace around my neck! It's perfectly fine."

"So you two are engaged," Severa states flatly.

"But for how long?!" Morgan asks desperately, grabbing her brother's hand and admiring the ring. "Are these... Butterflies etched into it?"

"Yes, Morg. Now, one question at a time, please!" Inigo chuckles, blushing slightly as he looks towards Lucina. "I gave Lucina her ring a couple months after Mom and Dad's wedding, actually. We were hoping to have a proper reception, but our travelling hasn't really provided us with either enough time or money..."

"You should ask Mom and Dad if you can have it here!" Morgan exclaims, her eyes shining as she continues, "I'm sure they'll let you use the theater for cheap! I mean, you _are_ their son, after all!"

Lucina's gaze doesn't leave Inigo's as she murmurs, "Well, yes. That was the plan."

Their friendly chatter dies down then as more people drift into the theater and Morgan begins pestering Severa about her and Owain's "quest" while Inigo begins to whisper gentle sweet nothings to Lucina as they wait. Not too much later, a bear balancing on a wheel comes onto the stage, bowing low to the audience as the lighting dims. An excited giggle bubbles from Morgan's throat as the bear turns, facing the person that comes onto the stage after it.

The person's every step is over-exaggerated, as is their outfit. They wear clothing similar to that of Chon'sin royalty, and bizarrely shaped sandals. But something about their orange tuft of hair is familiar...

"Oh gods," Inigo breathes. "Is that..." He turns to Severa worriedly, but she does nothing but shoot him a smug smile. Lucina herself can feel the theater become suddenly more suffocating.

"Welcome all, to..." the man on the stage stops for effect, beaming at the audience as he tucks his hands behind him. The bear simply stands - er, balances - there beside him while he continues, "The Tales of the Great and Mighty Owain-now with song and dance!" Inigo's face finds his palm while Morgan snorts with laughter. Lucina can do nothing but stare at the stage in shock. Severa is obviously trying to not look offended by their reactions.

Morgan's laughter stops abruptly as a soothingly soft melody fills the theater, but her smile lingers as she closes her eyes in bliss. "This is the piece he's been working on..." Morgan whispers, and now Severa rolls her eyes. Owain and his bear companion exit the stage as a small orange-haired child and two familiar looking figures twirl into view to take their place.

"Is that... Robin and Olivia?" Lucina whispers to Inigo, trying to fight off a giggle as Robin's orange wig topples to the side somewhat. Inigo chuckles, shaking his head as Owain's exaggerated voice begins to guide the audience through the story of his childhood.

"Dad definitely doesn't make the best Gaius," Inigo notes, raising his eyebrows as his father suddenly stumbles. "Or the best performer, period."

Lucina laughs, leaning her head against Inigo's chest as she watches his parents perform. "Maybe, but I don't regret coming."

Inigo snickers, pressing his lips to her hair lightly before reminding her, "The show has just begun, my love."


	4. On a Date

Alright, challenge number four! Ha ha… This one is actually based on a true story, as on the level this chapter takes place on (chapter 19 on the Sacae route, if my memory serves correct), seeing as Roy is a little shit who refuses to upgrade until foreeeeeverrrr (Raigh actually makes a snarky comment that is somewhat hinting towards this in the piece), he just tagged along with Lalum while she danced for a few people until the two of them just ended up milling around the villages and doing my shopping for me XD. BUT ANYWAYS. I… Think that's all I have to say about this piece? This one is a really, _really_ fluffy one, so be prepared! (I mean how does one write something _not_ fluffy for the prompt "On a Date" for an OTP Challenge? … Please don't take that as challenge you don't need to do it!)

Oh, right. For the record, I did finish this on the correct day, it's just my internet was down so I didn't get to upload it until Day Five. "-_-

**Pairing(s): **Roy/Lalum

**Words: **1,393

**Rating: **K+? (I feel weird rating any of my pieces as simply K but that may be accurate for this one)

**Warnings: **Nothing that I can really think of?

* * *

He really, _really_ doesn't understand Lalum sometimes.

A tired sigh passes through his lips as he watches the young dancer bounce around him. He feels exhausted just _watching_ her. Isn't she aware of the battle going on around them?!

"Roy, Roy!" Lalum calls, turning to face him eagerly. "Come look at this! It's really awesome..."

Roy sighs again, shooting Merlinus a somewhat exasperated look, but the merchant simply shakes his head before turning to Raigh, who has come to receive a new Nosferatu tome. "Roy, come on! This will look great on you!" The young lord swallows; in all honesty, he is curious about just what it is that has the girl so excited, but...

"Go ahead, Master Roy," Merlinus says reluctantly. "The others can take care of things here."

"Besides," Raigh says loudly, raising his brow at the red-head. "You're definitely not as experienced as the rest of us."

Roy smiles weakly at the dark mage before turning back to Merlinus. "But... I'm the leader..."

"I'll be there to let you know when we're ready for you," Merlinus insists. A reluctant sigh passes the older man's lips before he adds, "As loathe as I am to let you be spending time alone with that girl, you are but a boy. Master Eliwood would want you to enjoy yourself, even if we're in midst of a war."

"Bu -"

"No buts, sir," Merlinus chides, digging out the army's Silver Card from his cart before handing it to Roy. "Go on. Enjoy yourself. Consider it an indirect order from your father." The young lord stares blankly at the mustached man for a moment. Merlinus rolls his eyes. "Quickly now, before I change my mind."

"Are you sure it isn't an issue...?" Roy asks as he hesitantly takes the item from the merchant.

"Positive! Run along, now." Roy nods gratefully before turning to face where Lalum had been standing.

"L-Lalum?!" Roy glances around frantically; she had just been there a moment ago! How can one girl move along from a stall so darn quickly -

"Rooooy!" Roy lets out a small groan as he looks towards his left, where the call had come from. Lalum bounces towards him, beaming as she holds up an intricate necklace of sorts.

"Where did you even get that?" he asks skeptically, but she looks so pleased with it that a slight smile manages to pull at the corners of his lips. Still, he can't imagine what shops would be open with all this fighting going on in the city.

"Umm..." Lalum bites her lip, staring at the trinket she's holding. "Some stalls are still open!" The dancer grins slyly, batting her eyelids at her companion. "We can do some browsing! You know... Like a date!"

Although her flirting is over-exaggerated and kind of weird, Roy finds himself blushing and he looks past her at the closest stall. "U-um... I guess... Something like that?" Lalum's grin widens, and she clings to the boy's arm affectionately.

"The merchant said that the different beads arranged on this have different meanings in Sacaen culture... I wonder what these mean..." Lalum hums to herself as Roy glances over at her.

"Did you already buy it?" Roy asks. He's trying really, _really_ hard to ignore the cries of pain of their enemies, but it isn't exactly easy. At least he hasn't heard any of his own soldiers crying out...

"Yeah..." Lalum purses her lips. "I was hoping to give it to you, but what would you do with it? I mean, as far as I know, necklaces aren't worn by guys that often, right?" Lalum sighs, shooting Roy a worried glance. Reddening furiously, he glances towards a vendor.

"I hear that jewellery of all sorts is often worn by Sacaen nomads, men and women alike," Roy mumbles. "I wouldn't mind just holding onto it, at least..."

There is _so_ much wrong with him right now. He wouldn't dare admit it to anyone (especially Merlinus; who _knows_ what the merchant-chaperone would do if he ever found out about how Roy is feeling right now), but perhaps he just really wants to be able to accept Lalum's gift, regardless of what it is. After all... That would make her smile more, right?

"Hey, Roy!" Lalum chimes, bouncing on the balls of her feet. The addressed teen shoots her a lopsided grin; then again, perhaps the carefree dancer doesn't need any extra reason to smile... "You're still worried about the others, aren't you?"

"W-what?" Roy stammers, doing his best to meet her sparkling green gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Lalum giggles, suddenly pecking him on the lips before turning away. Even her cheeks are dusted pink after the kiss, but in comparison to Roy, she may as well look as pale as the dying soldiers falling not too far away from them. He can hardly walk properly as she continues dragging him away, and her voice seems to be coming from an entirely different plane of existence as she replies, "Well, what if we were to shop for some tomes and staves at the vendor over there? Then you can feel like you're still serving the enemy _while_ having fun!" The ginger turns to quickly wink at him before tugging him in front of the vendor.

"Ah... Okay?" Roy mumbles several minutes after Lalum proposes the idea. The dancer finally lets go of him arm, tucking her hands behind her back as she pretends to be absorbed in her shopping. "I... Think we might have needed more Heal staves? Oh... Maybe a Flux or two? Raigh was saying something about Sophia using them all up..." Another giggle bubbles from Lalum's throat, and Roy can only cock his head in confusion. "Did I say something funny?"

"No, no, silly!" She turns, beaming at the boy before quickly kissing him again, this time on the cheek. "I'm just so happy! I mean, shopping together... It almost feels as though we're married!

_'I think the kids wanted more milk for their breakfast, love.'_

_ 'Oh, of course! Silly me! Tee hee! I love you so much, honey-bear!'_

_ 'Aw, I love you, too.'_"

Roy blinks, ignoring the heat rising to his cheeks as he asks dubiously, "... Honey-bear? And did you just replace Raigh and Sophia with our... Children?" He shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "What are you even talking about?"

Lalum laughs, clapping her hands together giddily. "You're just so cute! I could kiss you forever." She shoots him a somewhat timid glance, blushing somewhat before she turns back to the vendor, relaying the supplies they needed to her.

Roy's face flushes as he watches her, trying to ignore all the sneaky glances she shoots him more-than-occasionally as she regards the wares. Sighing, Roy steps forward, taking a small money pouch off of his belt to pay. He also slips the Silver Card onto the counter, and while the vendor's merchant calculates the costs, the young lord finds himself watching Lalum as she "oohs" and "aahs" at the merchandise.

"Oh well," Roy murmurs to himself as a slight smile tugs at his lips. "It wouldn't be Lalum if she weren't a tad odd."

As he lays the required gold on the counter, Lalum shoots him yet another curious glance. An affectionate smile of her own finds its place on her face, and she hums to herself quietly as he pays. "Roy?" she begins, and the red-head looks over at her as he gathers the items. "I lo -"

"Roy, Lalum! The enemy has been routed!" Lalum frowns slightly as Merlinus's voice echoes through the market, but she quickly wipes it away. Beaming, she clings onto Roy's arm yet again, taking a couple of Flux tomes from him. "Let me help you carry some of these!"

"Lalum?" Lalum blinks, turning to look at Roy's face as he addresses her. "W-was there something you wanted to say...?"

"Nope!" Lalum says while rubbing her head against his shoulder as a cat would against their owner's leg. "Nothing that can't wait for later, that is!"

"Okay..." Roy mumbles as he leads them through the empty marketplace. _It doesn't matter, anyways,_ he thinks, shooting Lalum a nervous glance as she hums to herself. _Maybe it was good to get a bit of a break, after all..._


	5. Kissing

And there's Challenge Five out of the way! Today's is devoted to the very, very, _very_ under-loved pairing, Eliwood/Fiora. In all honesty, I do ship Eliwood/Ninian. … Very, very, _very_ hard. It's just a really pity how this one is completely overlooked due to the awesomeness/dramaticness of Eliwood/Ninian. To only add to the problem, Fiora is the only one out of Roy's potential mothers that isn't a key character to the plot. Heck, the plot _changes_ if you do Eliwood/Ninian, and Hector ships Eliwood/Lyn from the start. Never mind the fact that Fiora's entire list – which happens to be one of the longer ones – is males once you take away her two sisters from the equation (I myself also ship Sain/Fiora). But Fiora as a character overall doesn't seem to be acknowledged very often, which pains me very, _very_ much. But ah well. Now that I've gotten that off of my chest… Enjoy, I guess? Ha ha?

**Pairing(s): **Eliwood/Fiora, very lightly implied Kent/Lyn

**Words: **1,814

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Hector attempts to make some innuendos, and there's a very brief use of the word "pissed".

* * *

She _really_ wasn't listening to him.

It's almost insulting that she seems to be expecting him not to notice. Although it occurs to him that this may not be the first time she has tried to hide injury from someone; the way she favors one leg as she walks beside her youngest sister is hardly noticeable. Only if one was paying _too_ close attention would they notice the slight look of discomfort that flickers across her face as she steps forward with her left leg. Eliwood sighs, his brow furrowing as he watches the two pegasi knights pause to wait for their third sister.

"Eliwood? Are you even listening to me?" Startled, Eliwood quickly whips his head to face the speaker. Hector's unimpressed gaze meets his, hands on hips as he continues, "What in St. Elime's name has you so distracted, anyways?" The red-haired lord can only emit a nervous laugh, shooting a quick glance towards the pegasi knights. "Helloooo? Is anyone in there?" The bluenet quickly demands Eliwood's attention by lightly bonking his friend's head with his fist.

"Ow!" Eliwood grumbles, rubbing the place that Hector had hit. "Is there something important you wanted to say?" The bluenet rolls his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Eliwood, we were literally _just talking_ about today's training session."

"Ah," Eliwood replies, nodding as an understanding smile slips onto his face. "That's right. After dinner, then?"

"We could do it now," Hector objects before smiling smugly. "Or does little Eli-Shelly-wood think that he can't take me on with an empty stomach?"

"Oh, _stop that_." Eliwood sighs, bonking his friend on the forearm with his fist. "I just need to talk to someone before the meal is ready. That's all."

Hector raises his brows, his grin widening as he replies, "Ooh, what's this? Is there a _girl_ you want to talk to? Is little Eli-Shelly-wood getting all growed up?"

"I told you to _stop that_," Eliwood states, blushing slightly as he adds, "Besides; it's nothing of the sort. ... Well, maybe it is, but..."

"Are you not going to tell me who it is?" Hector frowns as his friend makes no sign of responding. "Was I right before? Is it Lyndis?"

"No!" Eliwood protests, shooting an anxious look towards the group of pegasi knights as he prays that none of them have heard any of this before turning back to the bluenet lord. "Besides, surely you're aware that Kent would slice me to bits if I tried anything." Not that he has had any feelings for the Sacaen woman besides a small crush upon them first meeting, but that is beside the point.

"Ninian, then? You two seem pretty chummy."

"What -?!" Eliwood's expression turns to a dubious one as he stares at his friend. "Ninian and I are just friends, Hector."

The bluenet sighs, shrugging as he meets Eliwood's stare. "Well, I'm all drained of guesses. Can you tell me now?"

"Maybe a bit later..." Eliwood trails off as he catches movement out of the corners of his eyes. He turns, watching as an relatively pissed-off looking Farina marches away from the two other pegasi knights. Florina exchanges a glance with her elder sister, and a small sigh passes Fiora's lips. Eliwood can't catch what Fiora tells her sister before the youngest scampers off after Farina, but the worn-out expression she wears causes his chest to burn. "I need to go, Hector. Meet you at dinner?"

"Yeah, sure..." Hector grudgingly agrees. "B -"

"And if I arrive there late, could you save me a spot?" Eliwood calls over his shoulder as he begins to drift away from his fellow lord.

"Yeah, whatever..." Hector sighs, watching as Eliwood half-jogs up to Fiora. "... Hey, could it be that..."

"Fiora!" Eliwood smiles as he approaches the pegasus knight, pushing a stray strand of hair back as her ocean blue eyes flicker towards him.

"Ah... Lord Eliwood." She returns his smile, but it almost seems forced in nature. Disappointment clenches his gut, but the lord pretends to be unfazed.

"How have you been? Did you sustain any injuries worth mentioning in the last battle?" Eliwood cocks his head, trying to act as casual as possible as he adds, "Have you seen a cleric at all?"

Her expression does not become even a pinch more genuine as she replies, "I'm fine, Lord Eliwood. Any serious injuries had already been tended to in the last battle. The small scratches that have found place on me since are no reason to waste the army's Heal staves."

Eliwood frowns slightly, finding this facade impossible to uphold as he protests, "You're flat-out lying to me, Fiora. And I can assure you that for a knight as good as yourself, healing that leg is hardly 'a waste' of our equipment." Fiora blinks, looking considerably surprised.

"Oh... Of course. You're right." Eliwood can't help but sigh with relief. "As a knight who has been assigned to protect one of the leaders of our troops, I should be taking better care of myself so I can continue to serve you as best as possible..." Eliwood feels his shoulders go stiff as he stares at the pegasus knight in shock.

"Assigned to... Protect me?" Eliwood shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers as Hector had earlier. "Wherever did you hear _that_ nonsense from?"

Fiora bites her lip, turning away from him to look forward as she replies, "You told me yourself that I was to stay by your side in battle." The teal-haired woman falters before adding quietly, "How else am I supposed to interpret that if not as an order to protect you?"

"You could interpret it the way I _meant it_ as a start!" Eliwood sighs, letting his hand fall away from his face. "Did I not also say that _I_ wanted to protect _you_?"

It is now Fiora's turn to sigh as she turns back to meet his gaze. She interweaves her fingers as she says, "Well, yes, but..." She finds herself looking at the floor rather than him, and a knife twists in Eliwood's gut as she continues, "As a mercenary, it's my job to be protecting you..."

Eliwood blinks. Suddenly, he remembers what had happened in the battle earlier; there had been a member of the Black Fang wielding a Swordslayer, wasn't there? They had been coming towards Eliwood, but Fiora, who had been practicing her use of swords...

"That's how your leg got injured," Eliwood murmurs, just loud enough for her to hear. Fiora cringes slightly, and he adds, this time with more confidence, "I'm right, aren't I? It's because you were so determined to protect me..."

Fiora says nothing.

Eliwood allows an exhausted sigh to pass his lips. Her gaze is turned away from him and she still hasn't said anything... Why can't she just be _honest_ with him?! He isn't thinking as he finds himself lightly gripping her chin, angling her face towards him. "You got your leg injured because you were protecting me. The battle finished soon after, so the clerics had no time to notice..."

"You're right," Fiora murmurs, biting her lip as she still refuses to meet his gaze. "I couldn't let you get hurt..."

"Fiora, I _told you_ that your happiness is important, too..."

"It _was_ for my happiness!" Fiora protests, her gaze finally meeting his. Her ocean blue eyes flash defiantly as she continues, "I couldn't let you get hurt, Lord Eliwood. You are the first person to ever tell me that my happiness matters. Even Florina..." The teal-haired pegasus knight emits a shaky breath before continuing, "I wouldn't be able to be happy if I knew that I allowed you to be hurt. Please understand, Lord Eliwood." Her gaze flicks away from him as she finishes, "Protecting you brings me much more joy than the alternative would."

Her lips are pressed tightly together in a stubborn line, and Eliwood loses control over his thoughts again as he runs a single finger across them. Startled, Fiora's eyes shoot to look at him. Pulling his finger away, Eliwood tilts her head up just slightly, lightly brushing his lips against hers. He pulls away before she has a chance to even comprehend what's happening, and not even he seems to realize what he's done until he finds that her eyes are the size of saucers.

"Ah!" Eliwood flushes, bringing his hand away from her chin to cover his face. "I... That wasn't..."

Fiora says nothing.

Closing his eyes in hopes to shield himself from the embarrassment that was raining down on him in buckets, Eliwood stammers, "I'm sorry. I understand that that wasn't... W-what I mean is... I didn't..."

Fiora is nearly just as red-faced as the lord standing before her is, but a gentle smile tugs at the corners of her lips despite herself. "I-it's alright. I..." She can feel her cheeks heat up even more as she continues, "I didn't mind... I mean, for our stations, it wasn't... But I..."

Eliwood's hand drops from his face. He's practically gawking at the pegasus knight as he realizes, "You didn't... Mind?"

Fiora is nearly more flustered than him as she confirms, "I didn't... Mind... Although the court would have a fit..."

"I don't care," Eliwood whispers, cupping her cheek. "I love you too much to care." Fiora nods, her stomach burning as Eliwood's lips find hers again. She gently returns the kiss, resting her hands against his chest. They're still both embarrassed beyond belief, but it's easy to forget that now. It's easy to forget the ginormous social barrier between them, and it's just as easy to forget that dinner is supposed to be -

The loud chime of a bell that should be hanging in a church prompts the two to jump away from each other, their eyes wide with shock.

"Hey, lovebirds!" The shout only causes the two to become more embarrassed as they turn towards the caller, finding their gaze resting on a very smug-looking Hector. "Dinner's ready. So, are you coming? Or is there a different meal the two of you have in mind?"

"H-Hector!" Eliwood cries, shooting Fiora a look that is equally embarrassed and concerned. The pegasus knight misses it, however, due to burying her face in her hands as she's thinking 'I can't see you, so you can't see me!' Gently gripping the woman's hand, Eliwood brings her with him as he approaches Hector. "I'm going to kill you later..." Eliwood mutters. Hector merely laughs, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Good thing we're having that practice match then, huh? Unless you have different plans for ton -"

"Hector. Please shut up."

"Mm... Only if you promise to invite me to the wedding," Hector bargains, raising his brows at his flustered friend.

"I hate my life..." is Eliwood's defeated reply.


	6. Wearing Eachothers' Clothes

Nooooot too happy with this piece, in all honestly. It's… Okay, I guess, but I find this prompt is a lot harder when writing for the challenges than it is when you're drawing. Not to mention that deciding the pairing I was doing for it was impossible; in all honesty, I considered doing Chrom/Maribelle or Innes/Eirika, but we've been seeing _a lot_ of lordlings for these past few prompts, haven't we? So then I had to figure out what pairings I could do and… Long story short, I definitely like some of my other pieces better. I just.. Ugh. I wasn't really feeling the prompt I guess. But don't let me stop you from enjoying it!

**Pairing(s): **Lon'qu/Tharja

**Words: **1,044

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Well, there's a lot of checking people out in this one? Ha ha I don't know I give up on these warnings.

* * *

She _hates_ this.

She hates the cold, she hates this place, and she hates it all. If she had the ability, she would just curse it to the ground. She can feel the snow _everywhere_, and the carefree expressions on her comrades' faces leads her to believe that perhaps the bitter wind finds some pleasure in torturing her more than anyone else. She clicks her tongue against her teeth in annoyance; the sooner they can get out of this hellhole, the better.

She shouldn't even be here in the first place.

When Robin had first informed the army about two groups of Risen that had been harassing people near the Ferox-Ylisse border, Tharja hadn't planned on coming. Regna Ferox's frosty winters are practically common knowledge, and if Robin was only accepting volunteers, so be it. Perhaps while the others were out, she and the tactician would be able to have some... _Alone time_.

That's what she had _thought_ would have happened, at least. What she did _not_ predict was Lon'qu approaching Robin while he thought no one was watching. Robin had nodded gratefully, sighing slightly upon realizing that the stoic myrmidon was the only one who had volunteered thus far.

Tharja still has no _idea_ what about the scene had prompted her to volunteer, but here she is.

_And she is not enjoying it one bit_.

She stands shivering, practically glaring at Lon'qu as he cuts down the Risen with ease. She rubs her arms in a vain attempt to warm herself as a Risen gurgles for the last time, cocking her head slightly as it fades into purple smoke as most Risen do. _What are the Risen made of?_ she wonders. _Oh, if only Robin hadn't forbid me from bringing any half-dead Risen into the camp... Just_ imagine _the things I could do to with them..._

"Hey." Tharja starts, blinking wide-eyed at the dark-haired man as he addresses her. He doesn't continue for a moment, simply letting the cold wind caress his cheek as they stare at one another. "... Are you actually here to fight or do you plan on just shivering there?" Tharja's eyes narrow as she wraps her arms tighter around herself.

"I have no idea how you can fight in this," Tharja spits coldly. "It's frigid."

"... Well, what do you expect?" Lon'qu groans, running his hand through his hair. "You're hardly wearing anything."

"I don't think my wardrobe is the problem here," Tharja hisses acidly. "And don't you have Risen to be cutting down? I can take care of myself."

Lon'qu says nothing, turning away from her. Tharja's brows rise in suspicion as his hands work on something out of her view. _What in blazes is he_ doing_?_ _Do I even want to know?_ Tharja's eyes widen as a bundle of blue cloth is suddenly tossed back at her. She catches it messily, holding it out in front of her suspiciously.

"What is th -" she breaks off as she looks up, gaping slightly as she watches the myrmidon continue fighting the enemy... _Without a shirt._ "Did you not hear me?" Tharja hisses over the wind. "I _said_ that I am perfectly capable of handling myself."

"I heard you," Lon'qu replies slowly as he turns to cut another Risen down. "You'll be even more capable if you put that on, though."

Grudgingly, Tharja slips her hands through the sleeves, but not without glowering at Lon'qu the entire time. "I don't understand how you can't touch me, but you can lend me your damn clothing." Lon'qu shrugs, piercing another Risen. "I _also_ don't understand how you can be fighting like that in this weather."

Shockingly, the shirt seems to be made of thicker fabric than she first assumed. It most certainly isn't shielding her from the cold completely, but as loathe as she is to admit it, she is... Warmer. She'll drop dead before she tells Lon'qu this, though. Gripping her tome, Tharja steps forward. She stops, suddenly having caught whiff of something. Is it... Lemon? It takes her a moment to realize that it's the scent of Lon'qu's clothes, and she shifts somewhat uncomfortably. _Does... He smell like that, too?_ Ignoring her thoughts, she bites her lip before slinging a spell over Lon'qu's head. The enemy is downed in one blow.

"They aren't particularly strong here," Lon'qu tells her, although it takes Tharja a moment to realize that she's the one being addressed. "There's just a lot of them."

"Yeah, yeah," Tharja mumbles before slinging another spell at a Risen that is foolishly trying to attack Lon'qu from behind. She spares Lon'qu a side-glance, finding herself accidentally gazing at his toned chest.

"Focus," Lon'qu grumbles before felling a Revenant that slinks a bit too close to the two soldiers. Reddening upon realizing that she was "checking him out", Tharja quickly turns away, hissing at a Risen before taking her embarrassment out on it. Lon'qu sighs, running a hand through his hair tiredly. As he mentioned earlier, the Risen here are not strong, but considering that he's nearly taken down an entire group of them while Tharja was busy pitying herself, he's understandably worn out.

"Take a break," Tharja mutters, pointing to the wall they battle against. "You can lean against that. I'll be able to handle the rest of them." Lon'qu blinks, turning to look at the dark mage. Tharja doesn't meet his gaze, as she is too busy fighting yet another enemy.

"... Alright," he murmurs, taking a few steps closer to the wall before sinking to the floor. He leans his head against it, watching Tharja as she fights. He doesn't dare mention it aloud, but something about watching her move in his robes is strangely enticing. Reddening furiously in a way that only Lon'qu can, the myrmidon looks down as his legs rather than at the dark mage. He finds his hand slipping into his pocket, brushing against a cool and round object. His fingers slide over it, memorizing every bizarre carving. Sparing Tharja another quick glance, a small smile that would only be noticeable if you were staring much too closely finds a place upon his lips.

_Perhaps,_ he thinks as he slides his hand away from the ring. _It will soon be time._


End file.
